Going Down
by Delighted
Summary: AU I wrote it before the 6th book came out Harry comes to a decision with Ginny's help. HPGW GWDT PLease give me feedback! I want to know what you think!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song is "Sugar We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy…

Harry trudged down the corridor hands in his pockets. He was thinking about the same thing he always thought about these days. Not Voldemort, even though he probably should have been more worried about the evil wizard trying to kill him, that's not what Harry's thoughts were centered on. Harry was thinking about Ginny Weasely.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

Over the summer he and Ginny had gotten a lot closer. She was the only one who understood Voldemort. Needless to say, Harry had fallen for her. But she was still with Dean.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

It made sense, really. Ginny needed an escape. She needed to be normal. She could sit next to Harry as a friend and look at stars, telling him everything and listening to everything. He told her his fears and problems, everything. But that was just what they were, friends. At the end of the day she went back to being normal, to being with Dean.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

It was strange. She had his heart, but she didn't want it. She didn't even know. She just listened. She listened to his doubts, his dark thoughts, when he wondered how they could win. He wondered if they could win against a monster like Voldemort.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

He remembered her reaction when he told her he felt this way. She had laughed. She had laughed and said, "But you'll fight anyways. It's who you are. You'll lead us into battle and even if we lose, we'll have tried."

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Harry found that more comforting than anything anyone else had even said to him, pessimistic as it was.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

She kept him sane. He loved her, but she was with someone else.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

He was the Boy-Who-Lived in the papers, and she was a just nameless side-kick. She was his all, and he was just a friendly face.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

She was with Dean, but he had to tell her anyways. Just like she had said, "But you'll fight anyways. It's who you are. You'll lead us into battle and even if we lose, we'll have tried."

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_


End file.
